


Calendar Boys

by tmwillson3



Category: Logan Lucky (2017), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Clyde is a Firefighter, Clyde's Fears Are The Angst, Erotic Bacon Eating, Exhibitionism, F/M, Firefighter AU, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Instant Attraction, Matchmaking, Post-Heist, Rey is a photographer, Sex on a Firetruck, Soft Clyde Logan, Stump Humping, Vaginal Fingering, handjobs, making out in the bathroom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:02:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25644733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmwillson3/pseuds/tmwillson3
Summary: When Mellie asks Clyde to pose on the cover of a calendar, he is not ready to confront his insecurities regarding his looks. That all changes when the photographer, Rey, arrives. She makes him see himself through a whole new lens.
Relationships: Clyde Logan/Rey (Star Wars)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 69
Collections: A Picture is worth 1000 Words - PL Summer Exchange





	Calendar Boys

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MyJediLife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyJediLife/gifts).



> Mrs. Logan, this is for you. I tried to give you what you requested. Sadly, this has not been edited and needs a combover for accents. Please forgive me for that, and I will get on that after I sleep. I hope you love it!

"You two want to be a Calendar Boy, don't ya?" 

Both Joe Bang and Clyde Logan spit out the Miller Light they had been drinking.

"What's this about a calendar boy? I've heard of calendar girls, not boys," said Joe, giving Mellie the side-eye from over the bar.

Mellie wiped a glass. "Same concept, but with strapping firemen instead. Who 

want to stare at half-naked firemen? I know 

do," said Mellie, waggling an eyebrow at Joe. "It could be fun."

When Clyde decided to join the fire department after returning home, he convinced Joe to do it with him. Not wanting to give up Duck Tape, he handed over the keys to Mellie, who gave him free beer for life. 

"Now why would we agree to do that?" asked Clyde, interrupting the goo-goo eyes between Mellie and Joe. 

Clyde kept telling his best friend to ask Mellie out, but he always resisted. They looked like mooning teenagers, and it was getting old. 

"Because we want to raise money for the veterans and our servicemen. Don't you want to help them like they helped you?" asked Mellie, putting away the glass.

Clyde scowled, knowing she had him there. She couldn't guilt him into doing much since he continued to lay his life on the line as a fireman with Joe. 

"A group of us ladies are pooling our money to bring in one of those really fancy photographers from the city, and we're making special treats for all the men who model," added Mellie, turning around and sashaying to the back wall to grab another bottle.

"I'll think about it," said Clyde at the same time that Joe said that he was in. He silently grumbled about Joe giving in so fast, even if he wasn't surprised. 

Joe stared with big doe eyes at his favorite bartender the rest of the night, shamelessly flirting with her, and Clyde kept to himself, nursing his pint. When Joe left at last call, Clyde helped his sister clean and lock up.

"Clyde, why the reluctance to model?" asked his sister, cornering him.

"You know perfectly well why," he muttered, eyes stony. 

"And it's a stupid reason is what it is," she shot back, eyes blazing. "No one could tell in this light or at this angle that that hand is fake."

"That's not the point," he said, shouldering past her and the bar to leave. 

"And I bet that fancy photographer would even do some of that magic photoshopin' for ya if yer really concerned," she said, running to catch up. She sighed in relief when he stopped. "You can't live in fear because of your arm, Clyde." 

"I'm not," he said, turning around. "I risk my life every day. There's no room for fear!"

"Sure there is! You won't let anyone in, and you refuse to date because you think you're not a whole person," maintained Mellie. "Your personal life is controlled by fear. You should live a little."

"Here's tha pot calling the kettle black," he said dismissively, going to the door. "You still haven't asked out Joe even though you've been flirting outrageously these last two years at least."

"Wait. You know?" she asked, following him outside. 

"He's as wild about you as you are him," he said with a shake of his head. "You two are worse than Jimmy and Sylvie."

"Oh." He started to head toward his pickup again, and she rushed ahead of him. "Fine. So I'm a little scared after my past with men. But this calendar is the perfect way for both of us to throw caution to the wind and just enjoy ourselves."

He shook his head, and she gave him her best pleading look. "All the girls want you to participate-"

"I don't like them, and they're only interested in ma money-"

"Just give them a chance! You might be surprised," she begged. "Please? For your little sister?" He opened his mouth to protest. She tried again. "It's for a good cause, and you're perfect. Everyone will buy it if you're on the cover."

"Ya want me on the 

he bellowed

in disbelief. He calmed down quickly, looking slightly shell-shocked. "Me?"

"Yes, you," she said, poking his chest. "Jimmy may be more charming, but you're tall, dark, and broody. Girls eat that shit up."

He screwed his mouth shut and nodded, still not believing. 

“Cauliflower,” she dared, making him tower over her, hands on his hips.

“Did you just say cauliflower to me?” 

He felt betrayed. His own sister was now using it against him. He suspected foul play. 

"I did. You got a month to decide. I promise I'll do something special for ya if ya agree to do it. More if ya agree to be on the cover," she said, holding up her clasped hands. "Just name it."

He already knew he was going to say yes to his baby sister. Might as well strike while the iron was hot. 

He thought for a moment. "I want ta hold a dog." He had always wanted a dog, and the guys all loved the furry creatures, too. 

Firemen had dalmatians, right? He could have some cute little thing he could hold with one hand.

"Then I'll buy ya a dog," she said, punching his arm playfully. "Pick one. I'll take ya shopping for him."

"Her," he clarified. I'll look tomorra. Any dog?"

"Any dog," she agreed, kissing his cheek. "Thanks, Clyde. I didn't want to put Jimmy on the cover."

He laughed loud and long. "You're too nice to me, baby sis. Good night."

For a week, he searched every pet store within a thirty mile radius and couldn't find a little girl to call his own. Finally, Jimmy suggested going to the local shelter, so Clyde and Mellie went together. 

As soon as they walked in the door, a tiny Jack Russell terrier mix barked, grabbing Clyde's attention. As he knelt and brought his prosthetic hand to rest on the cage, the dog yipped and licked it, nuzzling him.

Clyde was a goner. 

"Who are you?" he asked as his sister found a volunteer.

“That’s Bop. She’s the sweetest little thing and so well behaved,” said Kaydel, the only volunteer there.

“Her?” he asked, looking her over again and noticing the way Bop limped.

“Then why has no one adopted her yet?” asked Mellie.

“She was abandoned with an injured paw, so she limps. No one wants to take care of her,” said Kaydel with a sniff. “They say she’s not whole or pretty.”

“I think she’s the most beautiful girl in the whole world,” declared Clyde, standing up. “I want her. We’ll be perfect together.”

Kaydel frowned, and Mellie clasped her shoulder. “Clyde’s a vet; he has a prosthetic hand.” 

“So we’ll each be missing part of a limb,” he said. “I want to take her home today.”

After all the paperwork was filled out, Clyde bent over and opened the cage. Bop skittered out and immediately licked his face, covering him with kisses, and Clyde instantly knew unconditional love. He walked out proudly, cradling Bop in his left arm.

“Let’s go to Petco and get you some supplies for her,” suggested Mellie. “My treat.”

He stopped and glared at her. “What do ya want?”

She sniffed. “I’m hurt you think I’m angling for somethin’.”

“You are. It’s never your treat, even after we got rich,” he said, eyeing her. 

She held his gaze, and when it became clear he wasn’t going to budge, she sighed. “Fine. There is one little thing for the calendar that I was hopin’ you could help with.”

He motioned for her to continue.

“We girls were thinkin’ that since the calendar is designed for women, that we should include little quotes below each photo, as though the hunky man were sayin’ it ta them. What do ya think?”

“Ya want me to write some cheesy line to go below a photo?” he asked, lifting an eyebrow.

“More like twelve, but yes,” she said, rushing to add on when she saw his annoyance. “I know how much you like to read; you read all sorts of pretty things. Plus, just because you’re quiet doesn’t mean you’re stupid; I reckon you’re saving all of those fancy words for a special girl.”

His cheeks turned pink. “Maybe. If I ever found such a girl.”

She thought of some of her friends. “You will. But, if yer uncomfortable, you should help me be the welcoming committee for our photographer. She’s nervous already.” 

“The fancy photographer is skittish?” he asked, getting into the passenger seat, cuddling Bop.

“Yep. Apparently she’s new, so that’s why her prices are so low. She’s really good, though.”

“I could do that, I guess,” he said, shrugging his shoulders. 

“And write some dreamy lines?” she persisted, giving him puppy dog eyes.

“Fine,” he grumbled amid her whoops of joy.

A few hours later, Clyde returned home with everything imaginable to spoil Bop. Joe and all the guys loved Bop immediately, and she became the official mascot of the fire department. For once, all of Clyde’s downtime was taken up between Bop and writing. At first, the writing had been impossible, at least until Jimmy gave him three shots of tequila and shouted cauliflower.

Why did cauliflower always lead to the best stories?

Mellie checked in occasionally after that to see what he was writing, and she encouraged him to write more. Before he knew it, the day of the calendar shoot arrived, and Clyde got up at his usual early hour, frying some bacon and eggs for himself to go with his toast. He packed up enough food for Mellie and then scooped Bop into his left hand, making his way to the high school football field under the blazing sun for the photoshoot.

The cloudless sky meant that they had perfect lighting and too much mugginess for Clyde’s liking, so he focused on Bop instead. Mellie had already eaten breakfast for once, so he continued to awkwardly carry his extra food. Mellie’s friends smiled at him wearing his full firefighter outfit, complete with a helmet and shoes, but he quickly ditched the accessories. He was tempted to remove his large, yellow coat and just walk around in just his red suspenders and matching yellow pants. He decided to wait, if only to not get sunburned. The women cooed at Bop, but they quickly abandoned him when other men appeared.

Joe Bang arrived, and Mellie went to him at once. “‘Bout time you showed up. I’ve been waiting for you.”

“I’m early,” he said, raising his hands helplessly. “For once.”

“You are. Thanks for doing this, Joe. Let’s share a drink together after this at my place,” she said, kissing his cheek before waltzing off.

Joe blushed for the first time that Clyde could recall. “Hey, now wait a second,” began Joe, running after her and taking her wrist. “You don’t just do that and walk away. C’mere so I can kiss you properly.”

Clyde turned away to let them have their moment, setting down Bop so she could sniff all the new things. He walked toward the entrance, the only shade in the area. As he leaned against the cool brick archway, he noticed a green Volkswagen Beetle pull up in the lot. Curious, he wandered toward the newcomer, ready to direct. 

Belatedly, he realized that this was probably the photographer. He was halfway to her when she stepped out of the tiny car. Suddenly, everything moved in slow motion as she walked toward him. It was as though the earth had tilted on its axis as he focused on her and her alone; everything had changed. 

She took his breath away. She was the prettiest thing on two legs he had ever laid eyes on. 

Her hair was pulled back in three buns, random daisies sticking out of them. Her body was lean with just the right amount of curves, shown well under the sundress she wore that was covered in white daisies. 

But it was her face that captured him completely. Sparkling, hazel eyes were framed by a face full of freckles, and he wanted to kiss every single one of them. Her smile was like sunlight, filling every dark part of him with warmth and joy, making him feel lighter than he ever had ever. 

He had never been so relieved to see a Nikon D7000 camera hanging around her neck. As soon as she noticed him, she waved, practically bouncing toward him.

He had never believed in love at first sight, but now he understood how it happened. Mellie had been getting on him for a long time to find himself a good girl, to put himself out there, and he had never wanted to.

Until 

. 

He decided to take a chance on her and step out of his shell. She kept walking towards him, and he thought he had more time to try to think of something clever. He wanted to make her smile more and not seem dumb. 

She smiled until she stopped in front of him, looking up from her lashes as she bit her lip. She seemed nervous, and he wanted nothing more than to put her at ease and show her true Southern hospitality.

“I’m Rey Sands, a photographer. This is where the calendar shoot is happening, right?”

“Sure is.” He was thrilled at the idea of spending all day with her, even if his face didn't show it. 

“Sorry I’m late,” she said, rubbing the toe of her sandals in the gravel.

“Don’t worry about it,” he said, drawing closer and extending a hand. "Clyde Logan.”

Her eyes lit up before her face fell. “Oh. You must be Mellie’s husband.”

“Nah. Just her brother.” Her steps faltered as she approached him, and she began to fall. He reached out and caught her, bringing her against his chest. “You alright?”

She gulped and pulled her gaze from his giant hands holding her. He couldn’t help but feel pleased at how his right hand spanned most of her midsection. 

“I’m, uh, great. Never better.” She grinned up at him, a new fire in her eyes. “I’m glad to be here now. With you.”

He grinned. “The feeling's mutual.” He plucked a stray hair and tucked it behind her ear, making their breath collectively hitch.

“Thank you for catching me,” she breathed, unable to tear her gaze away from him any more than he could hers.

She was so petite and light, and yet he felt every inch of her body against him, including his hips. All his blood rushed south, and he felt himself start to develop a boner, turned on by this beauty in front of him who never tried to leave his grasp. The only thing she did do was slide her hands up his arms, gripping him more securely. Her touch was addicting. 

When she adjusted her position in his arms, her hips ground against his, and he couldn’t believe it. His breath caught, holding her intent gaze. His body responded in kind, unable to resist feeling more of her against him, seeking that contact he craved. When she let out a breathy moan, his hands slid lower to her waist, clutching her there possessively, and she gave him a hungry look. 

“It’s my pleasure,” he rumbled. “I’d love to show you around later, if you have time.”

He’d like to do a lot more than that, but first things first. He needed to make sure she actually liked him

“I’d love that!” Her immediate response put him at ease, and his body enveloped hers a little more, leaning over. Her fingers drifted down his arms, making him shiver. Her voice became lower. “I have nowhere to be tomorrow, so I can stay the night.” He felt his pants tighten more, and she rolled her hips, causing his body to spasm as she rubbed against his growing length.”I don’t want to drive on those country roads in the dark. You understand, right?” she asked, trailing one finger down to his elbow, stopping when she felt his tupperware.

“Yes. I wouldn’t want ta risk yer safety,” he said, breathing heavily until he saw her eyes drift to the leftover breakfast.

“What’s this?” 

She grabbed the container, and he let her have it, motioning for her to open it. He 

he had seen a hungry look in her eyes, at least until she removed the lid. At that, He saw what could only be described as mouth-watering hunger in her eyes and mouth.

“Leftover breakfast. Are ya hungry?”

She jerked her head up, staring at him as if that was even a question. “I didn’t eat this morning, so yes. I’m famished.”

“It’s yours,” he said, pushing the plastic closer to her before running a hand through his hair. “Hope ya like it. Made it myself.”

“Then I’m sure I’ll love it,” she said, grabbing a piece of bacon and biting the end off. 

He felt his cock jump, and he wasn’t sure if it was because she was eating something phallic-shaped or because she seemed to love his favorite food. When she moaned after the first bite, she eagerly stuffed the rest of that strip of bacon into her mouth, her tongue sliding out to help it in faster. Clyde had never thought of eating bacon as inherently erotic, but he did now. Each pleased moan she released made him a little harder, and he watched her destroy the toast and eggs efficiently before coming to the last two strips of bacon.

She glanced at him, and he hoped he didn’t look like he was in pain. His pants were generally a little loose on him, but not anymore. When her eyes dropped, he hoped she didn’t see his awkward boner at half-mast, but there was nothing to be done for it. Once her face lifted, she looked positively smug, and he was sure that she had seen it.

She didn’t confirm it until she brought the strip of bacon to her lips, not biting into it yet.

“You’re a great cook, Clyde. I love all of this, especially this bacon.”

With his eyes focused on her, she licked the bacon like a lollipop, letting out a drawn-out moan. How he wished that piece of bacon was his cock entering her sinfully sweet mouth. He tried to keep his face impassive, but he must’ve failed because she grinned more, never letting go of his gaze. Widening her tongue, she brought the bacon inside her, closing her lips around it and making a pleased “mm” sound. He had never wished so much to be bacon. She continued said torture of slowly eating until she finished that piece, licking her thumb and index finger lasciviously, and he wished he could do it for her.

That was when she looked down, pretending to seem surprised. “Oops, one piece left. Would you like a bite, Clyde?” 

“Yes,” he panted, moving and leaning in. She brought the strip to his lips, and he groaned at tasting it, more because he was curious how she would respond.

Two could play that game.

Much to his growing satisfaction, her rosy nipples peeked out for him, so he took another bite, moaning a little louder. He watched her legs clamp together, and when he snuck a glance at her face, her pupils were blown wide with lust.

“You’re almost done,” she said, offering him the last piece. “Just the tip.”

“You can have it,” he rasped, trying to be a gentleman.

There was another tip he’d like her to take with equal desire.

She nodded and ate it greedily. As her hands dropped, he saw one brush against her taut bud, making her gasp. He shouldn’t have been so turned on, but she was too enticing for words, trying to make him overcome with lust. If she wanted to be a tease and to be touched, then he’d give it to her. He wanted to touch the forbidden, to have a small taste of her if all of this was for naught.

His right hand darted forward, a fingertip barely grazing her other nipple, and she hissed and leaned into his touch before letting him take her wrist. He guided it slowly to his mouth, watching her heavy-lidded eyes with interest.

When her two fingers were near his lips, he gave her a pleading look. “No napkins. May I lick ya clean?”

Her legs clenched together. “Please.” 

She whined when his tongue swirled around the tip of her index finger, and she closed her eyes in pleasure when he took it fully into his mouth. When he repeated the motion with her thumb, she made a little noise in her throat, lips trembling. 

He kissed her knuckle when he finished. “All done.”

“Clyde, that was,” she said, bringing her other hand up to his face to trace his lips, “exquisite. Thank you. No one’s ever paid such good attention to my fingers.”

“Happy to provide whatever you desire,” he murmured, bringing up his left hand to slide along the length of her forearm. 

Even if he got no pleasure from it, she did, based on the shiver that went through her. He was in awe that he could make a woman respond so well, so he barely noticed that her hand left his face and wove her fingers with his left. All he did see was the frown she wore afterward.

“Clyde?” she asked, looking down briefly and squeezing his hand.

He gulped, feeling his erection shrivel into nothingness. It seemed his good luck had already run out. Time to turn the page and start over again. He rolled up the sleeve of his coat, showing the end of his prosthetic arm and hand. Her eyes widened, and her free hand skimmed along the edge, making everything within him burn for her all over again. 

She was so soft and tender with him, and she didn’t immediately look at him with disgust or disdain. When she looked back up, she asked, “What happened?”

“Spent two tours in Iraq. My hand and part of my forearm were amputated. I got lucky,” he said, drawing another surprised gasp from her.

“That sounds … very painful,” she said, continuing to lightly dance across his skin. 

He mentally prepared himself to be rejected, for her to back away slowly, pretending to be courteous toward him by not touching him, when all he really wanted was to feel whole, to be touched by her everywhere and make it seem like it didn’t matter that he was missing part of his body.

“It was.” He was curt, and he was relieved when she met his eyes, understanding within them and not a trace of pity.

Both of her small hands closed around his thick arm, gripping him a little tighter. “I’m sorry that happened to you, but I can’t tell you enough how grateful I am for your service. Not many are so selfless and will do that. I can see why you want to participate in this calendar.”

Both of them froze as the same thought flashed through them.

“The calendar shoot!”

“We should go,” he said quickly, trying to pull his arm away. He was brought up short when she held onto him, reluctant to let go.

“We should. I’m a terrible photographer. I’m sorry--”

“Stuff and nonsense,” he interrupted, his good hand cupping her chin. “All I saw was beautiful. Just like you.”

She turned in his grip and kissed his hand, and he grew hard all over again, in abject shock that she still wanted to kiss and touch him after learning he wasn’t whole. She wasn’t done surprising him, though, and she grabbed his left hand.

“I’m ready to go now. I can’t wait to take many photos of you, Clyde,” she purred in his ear. “I’ve got plans for you.”

He asked the burning one in his mind. “Can you make me seem normal?”

Her brow creased. “Why be normal and boring when you can be you?”

He laughed hollowly. “All I’ve wanted since coming home is to feel whole and normal. Not be a charity case.”

“You’re anything but,” she soothed, caressing his right arm. “If you’re a firefighter, you’re doing pretty well.” Her eyes roved over him hungrily. “I bet you could pick me up easily.”

“I could,” he said proudly, licking his lips.

“I think I’m going to need a demonstration of that later … for science purposes,” she murmured, pulling his face a little closer to her level. “I want to know just how easy it is for a big, strong man like you.”

“Very easy,” he promised, his nose almost nudging hers.

“Even better.” She grinned like the Cheshire Cat, and their gazes lingered, she drawing infinitesimally closer to him until their noses finally touched. “I’ll take good care of you, Clyde.” Her lips went to his ear as a hand brushed against his erection, stroking him possessively. “When I’m through with you,

woman will want you.”

He pulled back, forcing her to look at him. “What if I don’t want every woman?” he breathed. “I just want one.”

One that was all his. One that was devoted to him.

Her cheeks turned pink. “Then you and I are even more alike.”

He was about to say more when Mellie’s voice cut through the air, waking them both up from a beautiful dream.

“Are you two quite done getting cozy and introduced? We’ve got a photoshoot to do!”

“We’re coming now, sorry!” cried Rey, waving at Mellie. “Clyde saved me from a fall when I arrived late and tripped.” 

“I’m sure that’s 

you’re doing over there,” she said, eyeing Clyde and waving for the couple to join. As they walked slowly hand-in-hand, she grumbled, “Come on, we haven’t got all day.”

As soon as they were close, Mellie turned around and headed back inside the stadium. The two followed until they reached the archway, where Rey stopped. He turned in concern, only for her to blush again. “Normally, I’m not so forward with men,” she admitted. “I’ve worked with a lot of clients, but I’m never interested in them. Nor them me.”

He nodded. “I understand too well.”

“We have so much in common; yet another reason why I like you,” she said, pressing a finger to her lips and then against his. “And I do like you. You’re so sweet, Clyde.”

“But?” he asked, sensing more. 

“But I think you’re too afraid, especially because of your arm. And you have absolutely no reason to be,” she whispered. “What you’ve done and sacrificed should be celebrated. That can be beautiful when done the right way, if you’re willing to trust me.”

He inhaled deeply as every demon from his past, every joke made about him, was brought to mind. 

But wasn’t the point of doing this shoot to get over his fears? Mellie had already done it, and he did, too. 

After a long pause where she waited with bated breath, he rested his right hand on hers and squeezed her wrist. “Only because it’s you.”

Her smile could’ve eclipsed the sun in its brightness. He didn’t think he was doing anything special by agreeing, but her smile said otherwise.

“Thank you, Clyde, for trusting me. I promise you won’t be disappointed,” she said, kissing his cheek and squeezing his left hand. “Let’s run and catch up.”

By the time they joined the rest of the group, Mellie was giving him a side-eye. Rey was pulled away by other ladies so that she knew all the logistics. Clyde picked up Bop before approaching his sister.

“I see you found yourself a girl without my help. I’m proud of you, big brother,” she said, clapping him on the back. He did a double-take. He stared at her until she said, “What? You did what I wanted you to do. I wish it were one of my friends, but I’ll survive. Just try not to distract her too much, alright? I 

find you, and I 

cockblock you.”

He laughed, a true belly laugh, and she joined him, relieved to see her brother more at ease. 

The day progressed smoother after that. Clyde was being photographed for three times, for the cover alone, for April alone, and for December with Joe. Joe refused to do more than that, and Jimmy agreed to do one, having studied some male strippers for the perfect pose. A few other firefighters agreed to do it as well, along with several other local heartthrobs. All in all, a wide variety of tasty treats for the eyes. 

The photos were being done in order of month, with the cover at the end since he could stay all day. He expected Rey to quickly turn her attention to other men present, but she acted as though she were blind, smiling her sunny smile and doing nothing suggestive and teasing with any of them. She got along easily with all, but the chemistry that they had shared had remained between them, much to his pleasure. 

It was in the middle of the March shoot with Jimmy when it began to get stupidly hot outside. Mellie called for a break, and Jimmy stopped showing off his guns to the camera while wearing nothing more than a navy blue tie, matching pants, and a smolder. Sylvie came forward with a water bottle for Jimmy, and Clyde followed close behind with one for Rey. 

“Thanks,” she said, her grin filling her face. “I was feeling a little parched; now I’ll be better.” She drained the bottle in one gulp and kept looking at him, her eyes turning mischievous. His body responded in kind, and he stepped forward, hoping nothing showed through his pants again. “I take it back; I’m still thirsty. Even more so now,” she whispered, leaning in. “You’re much too tempting and close.”

Her hand rested on his forearm, giving him an appreciative squeeze. He felt himself growing harder, and he knew he needed to do something fast to prevent something terrible happening, especially with her photographing him next. 

“I couldn’t agree more,” he said, taking her hand off him. “May I introduce you to someone?”

“Who?” she asked warily, looking around. Her voice became curt. “Do you have a cute girlfriend?”

Was she … jealous? He didn’t understand how he had gotten so lucky.

“No, someone else. She’s much better than a girlfriend. Here, Bop!”

Rey’s face became stormy until she saw the terrier mix trot forward, rubbing against Clyde’s ankle. At that, Rey’s face broke into a smile again, and she cooed. He knelt to pet his tiny dog before picking her up, offering her to Rey.

“Rey, this is Bop. Mellie bought her for this shoot. She’s the best girl in the world.”

“She’s beautiful,” she replied, taking Bop and being rewarded with dog kisses to her cheeks. “I think she likes me.”

“Course she would. She has good instincts,” he said, looking proud. A little more softly, he said, “I always wanted a dog.”

She smiled fondly at Clyde. “Where do you keep her during the day?” she asked, handing Bop back to her owner.

“She stays at the firehouse with the boys. They keep stealing her from me,” he said accusingly.

“When she’s actually yours,” she said, making him smile.

“Exactly. Exactly,” he said, glad someone understood.

At that moment, Joe waltzed over, introduced himself, and then stole Bop away, stating that Clyde’s allotted time with the firehouse mascot was up. Clyde stared daggers at his best friend’s back.

“He knows not to steal my burned bacon, but not Bop,” muttered Clyde dismissively before Rey elbowed him. Turning to face her, she lifted her camera and brought the strap around his neck to show him some of her photos, shading the view screen from the sun.

She gave him a wicked grin. “I took some photos of your older brother just now, but I still have a few more to take. I hear from Mellie that he did you dirty a couple years ago regarding your prosthetic hand; want to get revenge on him now?”

He looked at her as though she had just given him the world. “How?”

“How else? Embarrassing blackmail photos. He’ll pose anyway I ask. Here’s what I have so far. What should I have him do?”

“I could kiss you right now,” he said, and she leaned against his side. 

“You can later at lunch. Don’t think I didn’t see how Bop limps; you have a big, soft heart, Clyde. I love it.”

His hand landed on her waist, gripping it lightly. “And you have a way of seeing the best in everyone.”

“That comes with the camera territory. It’s my job to find everyone’s best angle; it just so happens you have many,” she said, giving him elevator eyes. “Be ready to shed that coat when I take photos. I want to see what’s hidden underneath.”

He was about to respond when Mellie came over, telling them the break time was over. He quickly suggested several poses, and Rey looked like the cat that had eaten the canary. Clyde dragged Mellie and Joe over to watch the rest of Jimmy’s shoot, and all three had a good laugh as Jimmy thrust his hips forward and made wings with his arms, pretending to flap them about. 

After that, Rey’s hungry gaze landed on Clyde. “You’re next,” She beckoned him forward with a finger, and he brought all the gear that Mellie had instructed him to bring. 

Rey let him pose with each item in his hat, coat, and pants. After going through pretending to use a hose, swinging an ax, and pretending to be Captain Morgan, she licked her lips. 

“Coat off, Clyde. Let’s give the ladies what they really want to see.”

His eyes never left hers as he unbuttoned and dropped his coat. Her mouth gaped at his muscles and broad chest, and he forgot momentarily about his arm, at least until he swung it. 

“Don’t you dare look down, Clyde Logan,” commanded Rey imperiously. “Just keep your eyes on me and do what I tell you.” He saluted her, internally deciding that she was his destiny. “I intend to memorialize every inch of that sculpted body of yours.”

He looked around briefly, and he was shocked to see almost all the women gathered around, seemingly interested in him. He didn’t understand why now, so he focused on Rey. She gave him instructions for poses, starting further away. With every new pose, she took one step closer, occasionally winking at him or licking her lips, and he found it hard to concentrate on anything but her. He took turns wielding his hose, ax, and hat at various points, as well as swinging his coat behind him from one finger. 

She made it a point with the items to pose them so that they hid the edge of his arm, and occasionally she asked him to tuck in his hand, but overall, all of his body stayed on display. When he bent forward to swing his ax, Rey forced him to stand still so she could take photos at various angles. 

If she took several of his behind and of his glistening chest full of sweat, no one but them knew.

“You need a fun one,” she said, pointing to the ground. “Hold that hose end between your legs.”

His face turned tomato red as he did as she asked. “That’s mighty suggestive.”

She lowered her camera, allowing him to glimpse her pebbled peaks, hard for him again. Suddenly, he didn’t mind, aiming the hose at her. “I’m going to get you all wet,” he rumbled.

“I already am,” she replied, rocking her hips toward him, making him harder. “Now, put on your hat, and cuddle with Bop.”

He nodded, enjoying those photos as she took many candid and staged ones of him holding and cuddling with Bop. 

“Now lie on the ground and let Bop give you kisses,” she said, bending down and snapping a few more of him. “Yes, you two are the cutest.”

“We could do a whole calendar of just him with Bop!” cried Mellie, earning nods from all the other women. 

When Bop toddled away, all items were banned, and Rey stepped closer still. 

“Bring your right hand forward and beckon me closer,” she requested, smiling when he complied and taking several photos. “Now switch to your left.”

Nerves rose up within him, but he didn’t question her, letting her move around as needed to find the perfect angle, taking photos at all of them. Next, he just stood still, arms at his side and then folded in front of him. 

“Would you be willing to take your prosthetic off for me? For a couple photos?” she asked afterward.

That time, he did think long and hard, as he didn’t want to be reminded of his brokenness. But he saw her pleading eyes, desperate to do this, and he didn’t understand. He slowly removed his hand, and she took photos of the process until he tossed it to the ground, showing his stump. The only thing that made it worth it for him was the way she seemed unable to stop staring at his stump with dark eyes, and he stood at various angles for her before she allowed him to put it back on. 

“Finally, lay on your side for me, Clyde,” she said, smacking her lips when he did. “Perfect.”

She stood for a couple pictures before she knelt down and took more. He thought she would be done after that, but then she sat in the grass.

“Look this way,” she purred, one hand directing him to look down and into the camera. As his eyes followed her hand, he saw it land between her legs, just sitting there. For a second, his mind imagined what lay beneath the dress, and she seemed to pick up on it, grinning and pressing two fingers against where he imagined her seam to be, rubbing up and down it suggestively.

If he wasn’t hard before, he was after that. It was cruel and unusual punishment, at least until she pulled her hand away, showing how the dress stuck to her because she was so wet. His pants started to chafe, and his eyes pleaded with her to end his suffering, but she only shook her head, nodding down. As soon as he did, he saw her finger ever so slightly flip the edge of her dress, allowing him a glimpse of her lacy, white panties. 

His mouth dropped open, and he couldn’t do a thing about it, except accept the wonderful gift she presented him, holding the hem up for him as she took several more photos. 

“All done,” she said as she hid underwear from his sight. “Thank you, Clyde, for trusting me so much. I think you’ll really love these photos.”

He scrambled to stand and hide his boner from everyone. “I want ta see all those after we’re done.”

“Of course,” she said breezily as she approached him. When she was close enough, she whispered, “Over dinner.”

“Lunch and dinner,” he countered, and she grinned. He was bewitched by her, and if he only had one day with her, he wanted to make the most of it.

“It’d be my pleasure,” she replied, letting a finger slide down his chest. “Keep the coat off. I like being able to stare at you openly.”

“There will be other women looking,” he reminded her, nervous to do so.

“Let them,” she murmured, her eyes raking over him. Her hand rose to his heart. “You’re mine.” As other people called their names, she swore quietly. “I’ll see you at lunch.”

Lunch couldn’t come fast enough. Jimmy, Mellie, and Joe all teased him about Rey, and he was relieved when they made it through July. The pizza arrived then, and he had taken Rey’s order during the last break, so he got their food first. As soon as she saw him carrying two plates of pizza, she dashed over to him.

“Don’t you two leave the property,” warned Mellie. “If you disappear, I will find you.”

“We wouldn’t dream of it,” responded Rey warmly. “I just want to get some air and shade from the trees outside.”

Mellie glared at her brother, and he nodded, silently promising no funny business. They left after that, sitting under an ancient oak. As they ate, he asked her about her life and how she came to be a photographer, and he told her about his life and time as a firefighter, save the heist.

“You were amazing earlier, Clyde,” she complimented when they finished eating. She knelt in front of him. “You were so brave, and you looked good enough to eat.”

“Th-thank you,” he said, not expecting that as he sat. “It’s all ‘cause of you.”

“I did nothing but tell you how to pose. You did all the hard work,” she said, fingers drifting across his chest. “You still haven’t kissed me.”

“An oversight,” he said, cradling her face. When his breath could fan over her face, he said, “Thank you. Normally I feel self-conscious. With you, I don’t.”

“You never have to. I like you just as you are,” she murmured, smiling softly as she climbed into his lap.

He kissed her, and she melted into him, wrapping her arms around his neck and midsection. One kiss turned into two, then three. Her hips rolled against his, and his erection returned quickly as he met each of her thrusts with one of his own, gripping her hips possessively to hold her at just the right place. Soon, both were panting as they stopped to breathe. 

He couldn’t stop looking at her, eyes hungrily taking in every part of her. Her cheeks were flushed, and her lips were swollen. Her heaving chest was only emphasized by her taut buds that had been rubbing against his chest moments before, and he wanted to feel more. 

“I can’t wait for tonight,” she said, eyes blazing with lust. 

He nodded and let his hand brush against her breast, rolling each nipple. “We should join the others.”

She nodded sadly, so he kissed her one last time before they stood up. He kept on staring at her until she asked, “What’s wrong?”

“No one looks at me like you do,” he said, cupping her chin. “I’m not used to it.”

“You should,” she said, invading his space and tugging him down so she could kiss the skin before his ear. “I want you, Clyde.” She grasped his length. “All of you.”

Her warm tongue slid along the inside of his earlobe, and he jerked into her hand, biting back a loud moan. She gripped him harder until he moaned for her. Kissing his ear, she ran her hand along his length, trying to soothe him.

She met his eyes again. “Most men take one look at me and run in the opposite direction. They see the fire in my eyes, and they’re afraid.”

He shouldn’t be so aroused by her words, but he was. She was laying it out there, and it felt like the greatest dream he ever had.

“I’m not afraid.” His hand traced the outline of her breast through her dress, stopping at her nipple and tugging firmly. “I run into fires for a living.”

She would have burned a lesser man with the heat of her gaze in that moment as she leaned into his hand. She palmed him once more before letting go.

“Yes, you do,” she said, giving him an appreciative look. “Shall we?”

His face became troubled at how easily he had been distracted. 

“Don’t worry. You can blame me for being late.” She kissed him. “It’ll be our little secret.”

He nodded, not trusting himself to speak. He was unbearably hard, which didn’t help matters at all. They made it to the covered walkway to enter the football stadium when she saw a bathroom.

“Come with me,” she said, pulling him inside with her. “I changed my mind.”

He was helpless but to follow. Mellie hadn’t come looking for them, so they were probably safe. As soon as his back hit the locked door, she pounced. She grabbed a fistful of his hair and kissed him soundly, her other hand gripping him through his pants. 

“You’re so 

” she marveled between kisses. 

When she squeezed him a little more, his Adam’s apple bobbed, and he groaned loudly. “Careful about touching that trouser snake down there.”

Her eyes lit up. “Does it come out to play?”

This was a terrible idea. He shouldn’t be encouraging her, but the thought of going out there hard as a rock and staying that way with her nearby was intolerable. 

“Yes.”

He breathed in relief when her hand found the waistband of his pants. As soon as she was inside, he closed his eyes in pleasure as her fingers spread out on his length.

“Does he need a firm hard?” she asked, kissing his pecs.

“He does.” He hissed at the feel of her all along him. 

“I’ve been wet ever since this morning imagining you,” she said, unzipping him before revealing him to her hungry eyes. He grew harder under her gaze, and she pressed a kiss to his head, he almost came from that alone, leaking pre-cum as he spasmed.

“Oh, he’s very sensitive,” she cooed, grasping his base firmly. Gazing up, her soft eyes became darker. “Come for me, Clyde. I want to see what you look like now before you’re buried inside me tonight.”

His chest rose and fell rapidly as he grit out, “Move faster.”

She grinned and did just that, bringing both hands onto him, working him until he whimpered. As she kissed his tip, she grasped his balls, and he came with a shout of her name. He sprayed all over his chest and her face, and she looked like Christmas had come early. Reluctantly, she stood up and grabbed a wet paper towel, cleaning them both off.

“Thank you,” she said, kissing his cheek on her tiptoes.

“Your turn.” As a true gentleman, it was required that he get her off. He took his job seriously and slid one finger along her clothed seam before pushing the ruined panties aside and burying his finger easily within her. 

“Yes,” she groaned. “Another. I”m close.”

He kissed her and added a second finger, and after a few pumps, he flicked her clit, swallowing all her cries as she came. He quickly picked her up and sat her on the sink.

“May I … taste you before I clean you up?” he asked.

She pushed his head down. “Please.”

She moaned softly as his tongue tasted her, quickly lapping up everything he could find. When he was satisfied, he cleaned her up.

“We should go,” he said again. “Mellie may get concerned.”

She nodded weakly. “Don’t think I’m done with you. I want to play with you more tonight.”

He grinned and zipped himself up, helping her down. They left the bathroom with all none the wiser, and they joined the group just before Mellie assembled everyone. The photoshoots went fast after that, and soon, all that was left was Clyde with Joe.

“Mellie, I don’t think we need to do any extra shots of just Clyde for the cover. I think I got enough of him earlier,” said Rey as the two men joked about who would carry Bop and pose.

Mellie agreed. “Yes. You were thorough earlier, so let’s get these two done, and the rest of us can go home.”

“Finally,” muttered Clyde, earning a knowing look from Joe. 

“Don’t think I haven’t seen the way you two have been flirting with one another,” said Joe. “You looked like you needed some assistance before lunch. Now you’re more relaxed.”

“It all goes away in time. You can hold Bop,” said Clyde, trying to change the subject.

It didn’t work. Joe steepled his fingers smugly. “Convenient yes. There’s a hole in this story, rather like a doughnut.”

Clyde raised an eyebrow, tired of hearing his friend talk about doughnuts.

“What you suggest seems at first glance to fill that hole perfectly, a donut hole in a doughnut’s hole,” said Joe, “but we must look a little closer. For you see, you were not alone at lunch.”

“I was tryin’ to show Southern hospitality to our guest,” protested Clyde.

“And she returned it, didn’t she? With her hands or mouth?” asked Joy, looking pleased with himself.

Clyde chewed on his words, choosing them carefully. “I’m not at liberty to say.”

“Both! Why you little devil,” said his best friend, clapping his back. “I’m proud of you. We’re both getting some tonight.”

“I did 

want to have that image in my mind of you and Mellie,” muttered Clyde as the women stepped forward, cutting off all conversation. Bop came to them, and Joe picked her up proudly.

“Alright, you two, I have ideas for you,” called Rey. “Each of you takes a turn holding Bop before you pretend to fight over her.”

When those photos were done, both held the firehose between their legs with smug grins before they stood back-to-back like spies with their hoses and hats. 

“Now for the fun ones. These two come from Mellie’s special request. Clyde, give Joe a piggyback ride,” said Rey.

Both men looked between them before shrugging. Clyde lowered himself, and Joe climbed on, waving his hat like a cowboy as Clyde gave varying looks of happiness, amusement, annoyance, and boredom. When Clyde was given a few minutes to recover from holding his friend, Rey made her second request.

“This time, Clyde, you should hold Joe upside down by his leg.”

All surrounding them chuckled, and Joe looked ready to protest. Clyde, however, was faster and wanted revenge, so he tackled Joe to the ground and picked him easily. He also noted that Rey’s legs stayed firmly pressed against one another as he held Joe, and when he returned her gaze with a heated one of his own, her breath caught. 

Soon after, he let Joe down because he wouldn’t stop crying about it. The group all gathered around a projector screen that Mellie had stolen from the coach’s office, and they looked at all the photos that Rey had taken as the sun began to set.

Clyde was in awe as he saw all the photos she took of him. In those moments, he truly did look whole. He looked so natural, even happy in some of them, and in others, he looked like he was posing for a centerfold, as hungry as his gaze was. 

That was all Rey. 

When he saw the photos of him without his prosthetic, he initially closed his eyes. He peeked when Mellie jabbed him, and he saw himself with new eyes. He looked incomplete, yes, but he also looked stately. Honorable. 

Like it was okay to be broken. That he could be enough just like that.

And 

was how Rey saw him.

He went from zero to half-mast just like that, and he impatiently waited to get through the rest of the photos. He laughed at his zany poses with Joe, and even Joe could laugh. The only time people laughed more was when they saw Jimmy looking like a chicken as he flapped his arms.

When Rey was finally allowed to leave - after many people thanking her - Clyde whisked her away, taking her to his home. After a dinner of feeding one another eggs, toast, and burned bacon, she was wet and wriggling against him, and he was aching for more with her.

“My bedroom?” he asked, brushing her hairs out of her face.

“No, not there. I’ve got an exhibionist streak a mile wide, and I want to make every moment special with you,” she said, kissing him. “Can we do it on your fire truck?”

He huffed out a long breath but decided to do it. It was already late, and no one would question his truck being there. “Sure. Do we need to bring anything else with us?” he asked, ready to go to his bathroom.

“No. Nothing at all. I want to feel you 

inside me tonight,” she breathed before kissing him. “I want you to ruin me for all other men.”

“I’ll do that just fine,” he promised.

The drive was mercifully short, and once they climbed onto the back of the fire truck, she lifted off her dress, leaving her in only her soaked panties. Clyde ignored every bit of fear within him and kept his eyes on the radiant woman who wanted him desperately as she sat on top of the ladder, waiting for him. After removing his clothes, he stepped between her legs.

“You haven’t removed everything yet,” she said playfully.

“You’re so right.” With a quick pull, he ripped her underwear off of her, and she threw her head back joyfully.

When she faced him again, she said, “One more thing. Your hand.”

He tried to talk himself out of that, that he wouldn’t be able to pleasure her without it, but then he remembered her photos of him. 

“Yes, that is 

how I see you,” she whispered, as though reading his mind. She kissed him along his jaw. “You are perfect just the way you are, Clyde Logan, and I want to show you how much. Will you let me?”

Instead of answering, he dropped the hand, offering her his stump. She looked near tears, and she caressed the skin before kissing it reverently. With each kiss, he felt a little more confident, and she was done, she brought his stump to her glistening pussy.

“Clyde, I want to feel you inside me in preparation for your massive cock. Please?”

“Yes,” he said, wanting more than anything to give her what she wanted. 

She had already given him more than he could ever dream. He pressed the end of him inside her, and she groaned with pleasure, holding him in place. He edged his way in, and a smile was plastered onto her face until he could go no further. As her eyes closed, she threw her head back and ground against him repeatedly, her perfect breasts bouncing with the force of her movements.

“Clyde, you feel so good, I’m going to come just like this,” she said before opening her eyes.

Her movements slowed momentarily as she swallowed him as far as she could take him. Then, she picked up speed, growing louder and louder until he was sure she wouldn’t last. His free hand found her clit, circling the bundle of nerves, and she came with a strangled cry all over him.

He had never felt more proud in his life. 

He kissed her and switched hands, helping her through her aftershocks. When she was ready, she guided his cock inside her slowly, until he bottomed out inside her.

“Fuck me against the wall over there, Clyde. I want to feel you,” she pleaded, half crazed with lust. 

“As you wish.”

He picked her up again and sandwiched her between himself and the wall of the truck. Her hands found his hair and neck, and he gripped her, determined to give her exactly what she wanted. He pulled out, only to shove himself back in, and she cried in ecstasy, begging for it again. He went a little slower, trying different speeds until they found their rhythm, and then he watched her soar higher and higher toward her peak. 

When she was trembling and gasping his name, he found her clit one last time, and she fell into oblivion. He followed soon after, thrusting a couple more times before her tight walls took him, milking him for all that he was worth.

Her name filled the night air, and she looked at him so proudly, kissing his face and neck as he held her close.

“I don’t want to wait until next year to see you again,” she said quietly after a time. “You’re the perfect Calendar Boy, but I want you for myself.”

“I want you, too,” he said, kissing her eyelids. “Nothing but you. Stay.”

“I think I will,” she said, opening her eyes and cradling his face. “I have no idea what I’ll do, but-”

“You’ll keep on taking those photos. We need your eyes. The whole world does,” he insisted. “You can stay with me.”

She nestled herself against him. “That’s all I want.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
